


this conversation

by retts



Series: Great Good Fine OK [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Relationship, Text Messages, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: Even: Hi, can I come over? I want to see you.(Delete.)Even: Hi, Isak. I miss you. I wish I could be with you right now or you were here with me but I think that's not possible now(Delete)Even: Isak, I(Delete)Timestamp for Ep 5, between Onsdag 2.11.16 and Torsdag 3.11.16





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling a bit maudlin because of the weather and re-watching Skam for the 123453th time. I noticed there was an obvious time gap in the locker room scene and the next one when Isak received that message from Even saying they were moving too fast. To me, it seemed like they had not texted or talked until Isak texted him on Torsdag, and here's what my headcanon from that time from Even's POV.
> 
> As usual, this'll probably look better on a PC than on the phone.
> 
> Now available in [Russian](https://ficbook.net/readfic/5243366) thanks to [chermustdie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chermustdie/pseuds/chermustdie)!

_Onsdag 18:50_

Isak Valtersen

Aktiv nå

Hei. Have you had dinner?

(Delete.)

 

_Onsdag 19:07_

Isak Valtersen

Aktiv nå

Halla. What are you doing?

(Delete.)

 

_Onsdag 19:36_

Isak Valtersen

Aktiv nå

Hi, can I come over? I want to see you.

(Delete.)

Hi, Isak. I miss you. I wish I could be with you right now or you were here with me but I think that's not possible now

(Delete.)

Isak, I

(Delete.)

 

_Osndag 20:15_

Isak Valtersen

Aktiv nå

I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to get angry or to stop speaking to me

(Delete.)

 

_Onsdag 20:21_

Isak Valtersen

Aktiv nå

You know, Isak, mentally ill people are awesome, too. I'm

(Delete.)

 

_Onsdag 21:20_

Isak Valtersen

Aktiv nå

I'm sorry but when you said that you were better off without mentally people in your life, I felt really

(Delete.)

 

_Onsdag 21:22_

Isak Valtersen

Aktiv nå

In another universe, if I tell you, you would still speak to me. You would still like me even if I'm sick. You would still smile at me. We would eat cheese toasties and drink beer

(Delete.)

 

_Torsdag 02:10_

Isak Valtersen

Hei, Isak. It's very late and I have a lot to say to you. It seems safer to do it by text than face to face. You're incredible, Isak. I always want to kiss you so badly. You're so fucking fun and silly. You excite me, you calm me down, you make me want to get out of bed in the morning and take my meds at the right time. I'm Bipolar, you know. Surprise! But I hate it. I hate that you're going to leave once you know. I hate that I didn't know you felt that way about mentally ill people before I...Well, if I had known, I could have stayed away from you from the start. Maybe. I'm actually really angry at life most of the time but you make me want to live it again. But what can I do, Isak? You're going to leave and I know that I have to stop this first before I hurt you even more. That's how it usually goes in the films, right? I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. I wish I was different. You? You're perfect.

(Sighing, Even slowly erased the text message letter by letter, time turning back, until there was nothing but the cursor on the screen, blinking accusingly at him.)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback (kudos, bookmarks, comments!!!, constructive criticism) give me life <3


End file.
